Love and Corruption
by Meep442
Summary: It started off as a normal day, normal morning, normal crow-covered tree... that's not so normal


Hello peoples of FFN. this is my first fic so don't fry me with flaming comments. Also remember, I'm still in school so please try not to mind if I update slowly, and sorry if the chapters are kinda short. please only give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if you criticizes it. You see, I have a slight temper and thin Patience. I'd also like to know if I'm doing some thing blatantly obviously wrong. the pairings are Aang x OC and inferred Aang x Zuko. And may some one please tell me what OCC and OOC is. I'm still not fremelier with the terms and such.

* * *

Intro

It started of as a normal day, normal morning, normal crow-covered tree... that's not so normal; neither is my family or the choice of friends I have, nor am I myself called normal, point is that it's normal for my standards, and might I ask God why the hell days that are normal normally always have to end badly in in any way fate or the Blue Spirit can conger up. But this day may end especially bad.

My name is Remeil Erin Dieyez, or Remeilea. I have short black hair, with no bangs mind you, and green and red eyes that some times change to hazel when I bend. I live in the fire nation and my family, to spite being well known by other noble family, tries to be discreet and secretive for they have a very big secret to hide. I must pretend at school and out in public that I'm a girl. I go to school like any other kid in the fire nation. But maybe I should let the story begin before I start giving away any of the plot line.

Ch. 1

It was a cold autumn day and Remeil enjoyed it. He loved the smell of the crisp air and the color of the trees. And he swore he was the only person in the entire nation who did. This was an exceptionally bad time of year for fire benders, you know with the cold and stuff.

As he walked past the tree with at least 200 loud and quick tempered black feathered guardians in it, they all seemed to stare at him again. _Do they too sense that I'm different?_ Remeil thought with a shudder. It has always creped him out that the crows their had sense like that. His mother had told him that it was the land that made the crows so powerful. Remeil shook himself from his thoughts and walked through the red and mahogany gates that bordered his clans land and went to school.

- ^-^-^-^-(lol. Can't find the key that makes a squiggle)

"Hey sweet heart. How's it going?" Trez asked.

"It _was_ fine." Remeil replied irritably. Why did this guy always some how find him after school ends. He even tried taking a different road home.

"Oh come on Remeilea(yea. RemeilEA). You've turned down every boy who asked you. Why not date me. We look picture perfect.".

'_Yea. PICTURE perfect._' he thought to himself. "Well... you're not really my type of guy. I'm sorry."

"Then who is?"

"No one."

"That's impossible."

"No .It's possible."

"Prove it."

Remeil thought for a minute … "Do you like crows?"

He gave him a questioning look "Yes. Why? Do _you_ like crows?"

"No, just wondering.". With out Trez noticing, Remeil flicked his wrist at him and in one second about 50 angry crows swarmed him at once. Of course, the poor guy ran away screaming.

Remeil ran home as fast as he could, knowing that Trez was pissed off and will want his revenge tomorrow.

When Remeil got home, he was tired and wanted to go to bed. He knew that tomorrow would suck. He just hoped Trez wouldn't question how in the name of the spirits Remeil had done that. Oh well, their were worse secrets that he could lose

At school she was in class when the door to the class room opened and two school guards push a boy in. One whom had short dark brown hair, wearing a head band and looked as short as Remeil. He had had blue eyes which was quite peculiar, seeing as he was fire nation... or was he? Well it wasn't unheard of, it was just rare.

"A new mind for molding, I assume?" The teacher asked.

The boy answered quite rudely "Yup. Mind ready for molding.". Remeil could tell the other kids were starting to question who the hell this guy was.

"You aren't from the fire nation."(I can't remember exactly how this played out) the teacher commented. for a small moment the boy tensed.

"Uh..."

"Are you from the fire nation colonies?"

"Eh, ya! I'm from the colonies." Remeil saw through it right away.

"Well do you have a name or should we just call you mannerless colony slob?"

"No, slob's just fine. Actually call me Kuzan."

"Well that's an unusual name."

"It's eh.. a common name down in the uh colonies." Kuzan made what looked like an innocent smile.

"Ok Kuzan, take a seat, and here you're suppose to bow to your elders." she made the motion to bow and when Kuzan did, he did it wrong by putting his hand against his fist. The teacher tapped his hand with her pointer and he glanced sideways at the class. Remeil took this chance to make the actual hand sign so he could see it. He was not going to let this kid get in trouble before he got a chance to talk to "Kuzan", or who ever this kid was and figure out if he's water tribe or some thing.


End file.
